Como eres
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Nalu/Drabbles】—"Natsu es un tonto, molesto y a veces tierno, pero a pesar de todos sus defectos, tenía que aceptar que también era un tonto muy lindo. Además de buen amigo y quizás algo más: El tiempo mismo lo dirá"— Pensamientos de Lucy sobre su compañero de misiones: Natsu Dragneel
1. Molesto

**Hola gente de fanfiction :D**

**Este es un pequeño proyecto Nalu, la verdad no soy tan fan de la pareja, pero me parece linda y ademas que mi hermana la adora :v**

**Creo que me lo esta contagiando poco a poco :3**

**Disfruten estos drabbles :)**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Troll**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Molesto**

**.**

_¿Por qué pienso que Natsu es molesto? Tengo 3 razones para pensar así._

**1- ) Cuando entra a mi departamento sin permiso.**

_Estaba tranquila en mi habitación escribiendo mi novela, decidí descansar de las misiones y que mejor que relajarme en mi pasatiempo favorito. Estaba escribiendo una escena clave, mi inspiración estaba al tope con los detalles, nada podía arruinar ese momento decisivo…_

_— **¡Oe Luce!**_

_Natsu entró por la ventana sin ninguna educación tomándome por sorpresa, tanto así, que sin querer arruiné la pagina de mi escena con tinta. Después de susto y darme cuenta de lo que hice por su culpa, una vena apareció en mi sien._

_— **¡NATSU!**_

_Me pare de mi silla y lo mire con furia, él no le dio importancia al asunto y siguió recostado en mi cama._

_—**Eres muy gritona.**_

_— **¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres a mi casa sin permiso?!**_

_Las ganas de golpearlo no me faltaban en ese momento. Pero verlo de nuevo a la cara, respiré con profundidad y mejor me preocupé con arreglar la hoja, por más que le decía lo mismo no entendía y lo repetía, con el tiempo ya termine acostumbrándome._

**2- ) Cuando me dice Luigi**

_Odio ese apodo, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando me lo puso, ese ridículo apodo MUY diferente a mi hermoso nombre._

_—**Buenos días Luigi.**_

_Él me saludó con una sonrisa mientras entraba al gremio._

_— **¡Mi nombre es Lucy no Luigi!**_

_—**Oe como sea Luigi.**_

_— **¡QUE ES L-U-C-Y!**_

_Nunca supe si lo hacía jugando o en verdad era tan molesto para olvidarse de mi nombre, después de todas las veces que se lo aclaré, la verdad nunca lo sabré con claridad._

**3- ) Cuando Invade mi espacio personal**

_Lo peor de entrar a mi departamento es cuando husmea mis cosas sin permiso. _

_—**Oe Lucy, no sabía que la tienes tan grandes.**_

_Natsu sujetaba uno de mis sostenes favoritos, mi cara se enrojeció de vergüenza, pero lo peor de la situación, es que se la puso en la cabeza, y siguió revisando mi cajón de ropa interior, para esta vez sacar una de mis bragas._

_—**jajajajaja Luce eres una niña.**_

_Se burlaba de mí, porque mis bragas tenían adornos de corazoncitos y flores._

_— **¡Es todo salte de aquí!**_

_Roja como un tomate o los cabellos escarlata de Erza, le arrebaté mi ropa interior de las manos con rapidez y lo empujé para que saliera de una vez por todas de mi habitación. Logre sacarlo por fin, pero sin la certeza de que lo repitiera otro día y peor aun con Happy como compañero._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aun no estoy segura cuantos capitulos tendrá , pero se que seran pocos y no tan largos, menos de 1000 palabras cada uno :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me dejan review porfa *-* y nos vemos en el siguiente :3**

**Se despide Sonatika-San ;D**


	2. Tierno

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Troll**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Tierno**

**.**

_Natsu es una persona muy molesto, pero habían excepciones que parecía tierno, muy difícil de creer pero no miento._

**_1- ) Cuando cuida de Happy_**

_La relación con Happy es muy tierna, son mejores amigos ante todas las cosas y también compañeros inseparables. Y en las aventuras que tenemos con nuestras misiones son el dúo perfecto con su coordinación en el aire._

_Un día supe cómo fue que nació Happy, Natsu cuido de él cuando era un huevo, que al principio pensaba que era de un dragón, pero resultó ser un lindo gatito alado de color azul. Eso convierte no solo en su mejor amigo sino también que es como su hijo._

_—**Happy, vamos.**_

_—**Estoy muy cansado Natsu.**_

_Happy tenía mucho sueño, habíamos estado de misión todo el día, además de tener los típicos problemas, provocando que tuviéramos que luchar._

_—**No hay problema amigo, súbete en mi hombro yo te llevo.**_

_Se puso de espalda y le indicó que se subiera con una sonrisa, el Exceed hizo un último esfuerzo para volar, situarse y acurrucarse en su espalda agradecido._

_Nuestra distancia fue larga y aun el día de hoy me sorprende, su cara en ese momento estuvo tranquila y parecía un padre amoroso cuidando de su hijo, no hay como describir lo tierno que se veía en ese momento._

**_2- ) Cuando duerme_**

_Pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de ver a Natsu dormido, pero un día todo eso cambio._

_—**Natsu, es hora de irnos.**_

_Estábamos acampando en medio del bosque, ya había amanecido y no quería durar más tiempo fuera de mi hogar. Al parecer no escucho mi llamado y lo moví un poco pero igual seguía dormido._

_—**Moo**_~_—Resoplé molesta, no tenia caso._

_Después de unos minutos, intenté volver a moverlo, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, algo me detuvo. El rostro de Natsu se veía tan tierno, parecía un niño pequeño tomando una siesta. Sus pelos rosados cubrían parte de su frente, y con un contacto delicado, lo retiré de ahí para contemplar mejor su rostro. No pude evitar sonreír conmovida._

_El ambiente duró poco ya que fue destruido por un gatito azul_

_—**Se guustan**_~

_Aparté la mirada rápidamente con un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas._

_— **¡N-No es lo que piensas Happy!**_

_Lo negué nerviosamente._

_—** ¿Que está pasando?**_

_Natsu se despertó con mi grito, confundido, bostezando y tallándose un ojo provocando que mi sonrojo aumentara._

_—**N-Nada**_

_Fue lo único que pude decir._

**3- ) Cuando cuida a Asuka**

_ Muy pocas veces Natsu tenía oportunidad de cuidar a Asuka-Chan, yo sinceramente entendía a sus padres del por qué no. Desde esa vez que no la dejaron por primera vez, ella insistía para poder disfrutar con Natsu otro día divertido como ella le llamaba._

_—**Tío Natsu, te toca.**_

_Le indicó ella para que tirara el dardo al blanco._

_— **¡Bien!**_

_Natsu lanzó el dardo, pero este se incrusto en la pared al lado del objeto y dejando como ganadora a Asuka-Chan; Otra vez._

_— **¡Gane!** _

_Aplaudió y dio brinquitos de alegría._

_—**Bien Asuka ¿Qué quieres que haga?**_

_Resignado, le preguntó._

_—**Quiero que me lleves a volar con Happy.**_

_— **¡Aye!**_

_Yo parpadeé varias veces._

_—__ **¿Estás segura?**_

_Le pregunté, ella asintió con una sonrisa._

_—**Vale.**_

_La cargó en sus brazos con cuidado._

_—**Sujétate fuerte.**_

_Happy se colocó en su espalda abriendo sus alas blancas dispuesto volar._

_— **¡E-Esperen!**_

_Intenté detenerlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde se habían ido. No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar, y le pedí a Lily que me llevara, Gajeel dudo un poco, pero luego asintió lo mismo con el Exceed negro._

_Salimos volando minutos después, no sin antes decirme que peso más que Gajeel, lo cual negué rotundamente. Después de unos minutos logramos alcanzarlos, pero la escena que presenciaba fue muy tierna. Natsu sujetaba a Asuka de los hombros mientras ella simulaba volar, la sonrisa de Natsu era deslumbrante, comienzo a pensar que solo perdía a propósito. Con todo eso, los dejé que se divirtieran, ya que ella estaba en buenas manos._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 yeii :3**

**Hice un esfuerzo, me quedo mas largo que el otro :'D en verdad espero que les haya gustado, adoro a Happy Troll XD!**

**Me dejan review y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo :3**

**Se despide Sonatika-San ;D**


	3. Lindo

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Troll**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Lindo**

**.**

**_1- ) Cuando sonríe y nunca se rinde_**

_No importaba la situación en la que estábamos, nunca perdía su linda sonrisa._

_— **¡Vamos levante Lucy!**_

_—**Ya Natsu, no podemos ganar.**_

_Con el tiempo, Natsu se volvió mago de clase S y decidió tomar una misión de esa categoría, como siempre fui arrastrada con él y Happy. En ese calabozo, los monstruos eran mucho más de los que Erza destruyo en los grandes juegos mágicos, habían mínimo 400 de ellos. Natsu y yo teníamos que recuperarlo para los viejos dueños, la paga era exageradamente buena, con eso no tenía que preocuparme con pagar el alquiler por 5 meses, la oferta era muy tentadora._

_Pero algo salió mal, los monstruos no dejaban de venir uno más fuerte que el anterior, Natsu ya estaba agotado y yo no podía invocar más espíritus. Aun nos faltaba la mitad del calabozo, no teníamos una oportunidad de completarlo. La misión era para Erza en primer lugar, pero Natsu la tomó mucho antes de ella saber de su existencia._

_—**Somos Magos de Fairy Tail no podemos rendirnos.**_

_—**Ya no me queda poder mágico, ya dejemos esto por favor…**_

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y poco a poco se deslizaron por mis mejillas, estaba tirada en el piso de rodillas, con raspones en todo mi cuerpo, heridas sangrando y mi vestido rasgado._

_—**Se que podemos hacerlo.**_

_Se volteó a verme y me ofreció su mano para levantarme, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Yo me quedé embobada y admirada, estaba dudando en tomar su mano, pero solo verlo sonreír todas mis energías, volvieron._

_—**S-SI**_

_Sujeté su mano con fuerza y me puse de pie, volvió a sonreír y yo le correspondí._

_— **¡A la carga!**_

_— **¡Aye!**_

_Happy se levantó del duro suelo con esfuerzo y se colocó atrás de Natsu para elevarse al aire nuevamente. Su mirada reflejaba confianza al igual que su sonrisa. _

_— **¡Estoy encendido!**_

_Lo que paso después fue historia. Aun el día de hoy sigo recordando ese momento, pudimos liberar el calabozo a duras penas pero lo hicimos. Nuestra recompensa fue bien recibida y los dueños nos pagaron hasta el hospital. Aunque cuando Erza se enteró, casi mataba a Natsu por ponerme en peligro, después que supieron una noticia que cambió nuestras vidas para siempre._

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capítulo 3 :D**

**Debo decir que es uno de mis favoritos *0***

**Algo que debo aclararles es que las situaciones son al azar y no estan conectadas directamente con el anterior.**

**Bueño, lo del ultimo parrafo no necesita explicacion para el estado de Lucy 7u7**

**Con el siguiente capítulo creo que me tardare un poco mas T-T espero que me perdonen por eso :'D**

**Mientras tanto, a los amantes del Gruvia les invitó a leer mi Mini-Fic "Primera Cita" Que ya lo termine :)**

**En fin, me dejan review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo :3**

**Se despide Sonatika-San ;3**


	4. Tonto

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Troll**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Tonto**

**.**

**1- ) Cuando pelea con Gray**

_Lo más tonto que podía hacer Natsu es pelear con Gray por puras estupideces._

_— **¡Oye Hielito!**_

_— **¿he?**_

_Natsu le dio un puño rodeado en fuego en el mentón sin darle tiempo a reaccionar._

_—** ¡Eso te pasa por lento!**_

_Cuando Gray se puso de pie, no dudo en contraatacar, cabe decir que ya estaba medio desnudo._

_— **¡Desgraciado!**_

_Le lanzó picos de hielos seguido de una patada. Luego pegaron sus frentes mientras echaban chispas por los ojos._

_— **¡Ojos viscos!**_

_—** ¡Ojos caídos!**_

_— **¡Estrella porno!**_

_— **¡Calentador barato!**_

_—** ¡Heladera con patas!**_

_— **¡Flamitas!**_

_— **¡Princesa de hielo!**_

_— **¡Cabeza de cerillo!**_

_Y así continuaron insultándose uno al otro, y golpeándose hasta que no tiene un mañana, hasta que algo cambio la situación, una Erza recién entraba a el gremio, pero su recibimiento fue una silla en la cabeza. Todos se alejaron poco a poco, Natsu y Gray cuando se dieron cuenta comenzaron a sudar y temblar de miedo._

_— **¡YA VERAN KISAMAS! **_

_Lo último que supimos de ellos, era que estaban vivos de milagro internos en el hospital de Magnolia. _

_—**Eres un tonto.**_

_—**Pero soy TÚ tonto.**_

_Oh bueno, en eso si tenía razón._

**2- ) Cuando es impulsivo**

_Natsu es la persona más impulsiva que conozco, la mayoría de las veces busca las peleas por simple impulso de pelear. Pero quién diría que por eso dio el primer paso en nuestra relación._

_— **¿Cuánta falta por llegar?**_

_—**Unos minutos más Lucy.**_

_Estábamos en una misión recomendada por Mira-san, por alguna razón ella nos había dicho que era una misión ''perfecta'' para nosotros, yo realmente no le tomé importancia. Y eme aquí con Natsu en una ciudad desconocida buscando a un bandido que solo Dios sabe donde estaba, por alguna razón, Natsu estaba más molesto de lo normal y no dejaba de preguntarme o más bien molestarme con su estúpida impaciencia. _

_—**Oe Luce ¿ya viste al bandido? Luce tengo hambre. Luce**_**_. El sol está demasiado fuerte. Luce comamos_**

_Natsu estaba ¡Demasiado molesto! joder ¡Cuánto me arrepiento de haber venido con él! _

_Mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y por obvias razones ignorante las estupideces que me decía Natsu, no me di cuenta que estaba rodeada por un MONTON de ciudadanos y paparazis tomándome fotos, la verdad no me molestaba que me tomaran fotos, pero estos eran muy insistentes y hasta soltaban palabras obscenas._

_Mierda ¿en qué me metí? Estaba que no aguantaba la vergüenza, uno de ellos se atrevió a tocarme el trasero, mierda, mierda esto no era bueno. _

_— **¿Qué cara…?**—No pude terminar de hablar, ya que Natsu se había lanzado a golpear a los paparazis, esto no saldrá bien lo presentía — **¡Natsu Para, no puedes golpear a los civiles! **—Le grité como pude, él estaba hundido en su furia y no se dio cuenta cuando me metí en medio, evitando que golpeara al periodista que me había tocado el trasero, la verdad no sabía cómo se había dado cuenta de que había sido ese hombre, porque ni yo misma lo supe, si él no hubiese gritado._

_— **¡Tenme! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi Lucy?!**—Su clásica vena de enfado apareció en su frente y parte de su cara, estaba seguro de que acabaría con aquel hombre si no me entrometía, como resultado, me llevé el golpe en medio de mi pobre cara, dejándome un gran moretón en mi mejilla y terminé cayendo al suelo por inercia._

_— **¡Oe Lucy! ¿Estás bien?**—Inquirió Natsu preocupado, muy preocupado a decir verdad. Es oficial, este día no podía estar más raro para mí._

_Se acercó a mí y toco mi mejilla que estaba enrojecida por el golpe, mi piel se erizo y sentí mis mejillas un poco acaloradas, de repente se alejó y encaró a los demás reporteros._

_— **¡Escuchen! Lucy de Fairy Tail me pertenece, así qué no quiero que la vuelvan a tocar con sus asquerosas manos ¡¿Entendieron?! ¿O tengo que quemarlos?**—Al escuchar las intimidantes palabras de Natsu, los periodistas salieron huyendo como loco. Yo me quedé sentada en el mismo lugar donde Natsu me había dejado: meditando sus recientes palabras… ¡¿Qué acaba de decir ese idiota?! Qué yo… ¿Qué YO era qué? _

_—**Natsu ¿qué idioteces dices a la gente? Yo no le pertenezco a nadie y menos a ti **—Aclaré cabizbaja aun sentada en la fría acera de la calle._

_—**Lo que escuchaste Luce, eres MIA**—Confesó con un tono más que inocente, pero que idiota ¿se da cuenta te lo que me está diciendo?_

_— **¡Te dije que no seas estúpido! Sin andas diciendo ese tipo de cosas, la gente lo malinterpretará**—Lo encaré con la cara roja por la furia y la vergüenza de sus palabras._

_—**No hay nada que malinterpretar, es justo como escuchas: eres mía ¿O es que acaso no quieres?**_

_—**No he dicho eso… Es solo que… Es demasiado repentino**—No lo podía creer. Natsu se me estaba confesando en ese mismo momento, no podía estar más avergonzada y feliz, aunque lo negara delante de las demás personas._

_—**Rayos Natsu**—suspiré—**Es verdad que no tienes remedio, eres un maldito impulsivo**—Le mire a los ojos._

_—**Entonces Lucy ¿quieres ser solo mía?**_

_Creo que esa es la confesión más peculiar y tonta que han hecho en todo el reino de Fiore._

_Seguí mirando su rostro, que por alguna extraña razón estaba ¿sonrojado? No se pero se veía tierno, quería a Natsu eso lo tenía claro. Su mirada, su estúpida y bella sonrisa, todo de él me traía felicidad, confianza y seguridad._

_—**P-pues, e-esto yo…**—No sabía que decir, me daba demasiada vergüenza. Estaba segura de que mi cara parecía un gran tomate de lo roja que estaba, reuní hable y hable lo más bajo que pude—**Si**._

_—** ¿Qué?**_

_—**Que si…**—volví a murmurar._

_— **¡¿Qué Dijiste Lucy?!**_

_¡Esto es MUY difícil!_

_— **¡Joder, te estoy diciendo que si soy tuya estúpido! **—No podía aguantar la vergüenza, él me dedicó una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tanto me encantaban y me ayudó a levantarme de la acera, aún tenía la mejilla roja y un poco adolorida pero no me importaba, ya después le regañaría por ser tan idiota e impulsivo. En serio que es estúpido, diciendo esas cosas delante de tanta gente y peor aún, hacer que yo también lo hiciera. Estaba tan pérdida en su sonrisa, que no me di cuenta de que ese gato tonto había escuchado TODO…_

_—**Se guustan**__—Ronroneó el exceed azul, estaba que me quería MORIR._

_¡Maldito Natsu!_

_¡Maldito Happy!_

_¡MALDITO SEAS CUPIDO!_

_O más bien:_

_ ¡Maldita Mirajane-San, que de seguro lo tenía todo planeado desde un principio!_

_No aguanté la rabia y la vergüenza. Comencé a perseguir a Happy, el muy astuto iba volando lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que lo mataría._

_— **¡Espera maldito gato, que yo te mato!**_

_Y así acabo el día más feliz y más extraño desde que me uní a Fairy Tail. _

**3- ) Cuando se atraganta de comida.**

_Las pocas veces que salíamos a comer, siempre eran un desastre._

_—**Hoy será un gran día, solo no lo arruines por favor.**_

_Miré como Natsu asentía lentamente. Caminábamos por las calles de Magnolia, era nuestro primer año como pareja oficial, entonces planeé comer en el restaurante donde nos conocimos. _

_Después de unos minutos llegamos, fuimos a nuestros asientos y ordenamos. Se suponía que comeríamos algo parecido a nuestro primer encuentro. Pero luego me lamenté por no recordar que Natsu se atragantaría y comería como un cerdo._

_— **¡Natsu!**_

_Mi reproche quedó olvidado, él seguía comiendo sin prestarme atención. Estaba molesta con él, se veía de lo más tonto comiendo, y tratando de responderme con la boca llena. Yo solo suspiré y ordené mi platillo. Lo pensé mejor y aunque Natsu sea un tonto, estoy feliz de estar con él en esta relación._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Wao un mes ._.**

**En realidad tenía el capítulo desde hace días, pero pos no me convencía :T**

**Al final terminé agregandole cosas y pedirle ayuda a mi hermana menor LesHeartfilia**

**Lamento decirles que solo nos queda un capítulo :v**

**Si lo sé soy un monstruo sin corazón(?**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado:3 **

**Me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos en el gran final 7u7**

**Se despide Sonatika-San ;3**


End file.
